nier_automata_community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dysfunctional Family
Information The Dysfunctional Family is a nuclear family living in the Virtual World that, as you may have guessed from their denomination, is an unhealthy unit. They like to speak with guests while they have domestic disputes. Father The presumed head of the household, the father, or "Daddy" as he is often called, is a terrifying entity of death who is almost never present, since he needs to go get cigarettes so often at the nearby gas station. Daddy is known to be violent to his wife and abusive to his child in more ways than one. It is a common known fact that the only reason Mommy and Daddy are together is because of Daddy's abnormally large black cock. Mother The wife of Daddy and the caretaker of their son, the mother, or "Mommy," is a woman with both good intentions and a mean streak, and she always makes poor mistakes involving the family. One of these mistakes is Mommy's habit of inviting the in-laws over to visit, leading to family drama. Mommy loves her son very much, and legally owns the house they live in. This house has a secret tunnel connecting to the sewer system that bad people like to use to do bad things. Mommy loves Daddy's big black cock. Son The beloved, broken son of the family. Characterized by his incredibly deep, slightly raspy voice, the Son was raised by Mommy and Daddy in an unhealthy manner. Visitors and extended family are charmed by his earnest nature and honesty. The Son is afraid of Daddy and loves his Mommy, but both of these feelings have been numbed thanks to years of abuse. His favorite game to play is Minecraft on the Nintendo Entertainment System, but he's also reportedly a huge fan of Hitlerball: Infinite: Busted Nut X. History One fateful winter day around Christmas, Mommy invited some in-laws over to the house. Daddy was absolutely enraged by this, causing him and Mommy to get into a large physical fight, breaking much of the furniture in the process. The Son was so used to this level of violence, however, that he just sat through it and spoke with the in-laws. After the fight, Mommy made The Son a nice cheeseburger. Poor kid couldn't handle the divine juiciness, and he had to rush to the bathroom. If he hadn't made it, the house would have surely been crushed by the awesome surge of defecation. Sadly the toilet merged with The Son for a time, hungry for a victim. After some help from extended family, The Son came out to find Mommy and Daddy fighting again. Minecraft on the Nintendo Entertainment System became his distraction. Mommy yelled at the in-laws some while Daddy went out to get some cigarettes at the store. At this time, a sexy bird girl taught The Son a bit about female anatomy. When Daddy returned, he was unfortunately locked out of the house by Mommy. He climbed up to the balcony to rest, and was locked in place by frost. The Son and Mommy found Daddy outside and said their last goodbyes as Daddy slowly faded from consciousness and ultimately froze to death.